The purpose of this proposal is for continued support of an established children's cancer treatment center at the University of Rochester Medical Center. The general goals are 1) improved patient care through collaborative chemotherapy protocols of an established cooperative group; 2) improved community and regional education in the diagnosis and management of childhood malignancies through the participation of medical students, house officers, medical social service workers, nurses and practicing physicians in the children's cancer clinic activities and other research programs. A Cancer Research Center has been organized at the University of Rochester. CCSGA activities will function within the multidisciplinary framework of the Cancer Research Center.